


A Taste Of Your Own Medicine

by commanderbrows



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Grisha and Carla being cockblocks, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Spanking, Vibrators, Zeke being a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderbrows/pseuds/commanderbrows
Summary: Zeke's father and step-mom are paying a visit. But you've got Zeke all riled up and ready.
Relationships: Zeke Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 60





	A Taste Of Your Own Medicine

The teasing had been relentless. Zeke huffed in frustration every time you brushed up against him, always too close to where he needed you most. This had gone on all week, and your ministrations to coax the stubborn bastard into temptation were getting harder and harder for him to resist.

Bending over to reach something that had fallen onto the floor, you gave him the perfect view of yourself from behind, your skirt riding up just enough to show a teasing slither of your ass. He furrowed his brows, knowing that it was a trap for him to fall into. But he refused to take it. 

Any moment now, the doorbell would go, signalling the dreaded arrival of Zeke’s father and step-mother. Your teasing couldn’t have come at a worse time. Getting up from the floor, you turned to Zeke, a subtle smirk creeping on your face as you watched him scratch behind his ear; a clear sign that he was irritated. 

“Is something the matter?” you questioned, batting your eyelashes in the most innocent fashion whilst taking a step towards the man.

“Cut this shit out, your stupid playing around ends now-“

The doorbell conveniently ended Zeke’s sentence. He inwardly groaned, knowing that these would be the most difficult few hours of his life. You pretend as though you didn’t pay attention to anything of what he was just about to say and take the initiative of getting the door, leaving Zeke to sulk in the kitchen. But not without turning around first, to give him a flirtatious wink and suggestive comment before greeting Grisha and Carla as though nothing was the matter.

“Be a good boy, and you’ll get what you want tonight.”

It wasn’t often that you were able to get Zeke so riled up as he was right now, but after the incident that had happened a week previously, you decided it was time for him to get a taste of his own medicine. 

_ *** _

_ “Ahh- Zeke,” you pleaded in a whisper, but the sadistic grin on his face failed to drop. He was having too much fun, watching you squirm and wriggle in your seat. Meanwhile, your friends were unknowing of what was going on right in front of them - or at least you hoped they were.  _

_ Tonight you were celebrating your engagement to Zeke, as he had proposed to you on your trip away a few weeks ago. As your future wedding guests discussed plans over drinks, you were struggling to focus as your fiancé had you a little preoccupied.  _

_ You were close. And Zeke could tell by the way you gripped the fabric on the chair beneath you that there wasn’t much time before you gave in to the pleasure of the little toy stuffed inside of you. Instead of being merciful, he only pressed the little remote in his hand underneath the table once again. You jolted in your seat, beads of sweat growing on your forehead. You sent a pleading look to the man causing this painful pleasure, which he only ignored, continuing his conversation with your friends sat opposite. It was becoming increasingly harder to suppress the moans you so desperately wanted to let out, so you quickly excused yourself to the bathroom.  _

_ Moments after entering a cubicle to compose yourself, you heard the door swing open, heavy footsteps approaching the stall you were in.  _

_ “You can’t run sweetheart, all our friends already know what a desperate horny slut you are.” _

_ You bit your lip, embarrassed by the fact that the humiliation of nearly orgasming in front of your friends was turning you on so much.  _

_ “You better open this door right now and come and sit back at that table, unless you want to go home without getting what you want.”  _

_ Zeke’s foot began to tap, visible to you from the gap between the stall and the floor. You were used to this; Zeke getting you all hot and bothered whilst out in public, a hand running up and down your thigh here and sneaking kisses to your neck there. But this was too much, too far. _

_ “I’m waiting-“ _

_ “Zeke please,” you gasped. “It’s embarrassing. What if our friends notice what’s going on!”  _

_ The tapping stopped, and Zeke’s voice became uncharacteristically softer as he comforted your worries. _

_ “Oh angel. If that’s what you’re concerned about then come out and I’ll satisfy you right here. But you’ll have to be quick. Unless you want them to be suspicious.” _

_ Without thinking, you hurried to unlock the door, and there the tall man stood, sincerely staring into your eyes as he held his hand out for you to grab. He pulled you close to capture your lips with his own, the hand in yours leaving to trail up your arm and to the back of your neck. It didn’t take long before you desperately began to rut your hips against his and he chuckled at your neediness.  _

_ “I get it, I’ve made you wait so long already,” he whispered in your ear, placing gentle kisses to the curve of your jaw as a hand crept to the waistband of your pants, creeping underneath to run his fingers over your soaked through panties.  _

_ “Tell me, sweetheart,” he asked between sucks and bites on the soft flesh of your neck. “Do you want the toy or something else inside you?”  _

_ “Mmm, I want your fingers Zeke,” you sighed, wishing for him to hurry so you could get back to the table and hopefully manage to convince your friends that you weren’t doing unspeakable things in the restaurant bathroom.  _

_ Zeke pockets the vibrator that had been torturing you all evening, quickly replacing it with one of his long fingers, slowly moving it in and out of your dripping, sensitive cunt. One finger quickly became two and it didn’t take long before you could feel that tight knot in your stomach, indicating you were on the verge of coming.  _

_ “Fuck please, I’m so close,” you whimpered, and Zeke’s movements became faster, curling his fingers into that spot he knew would have you spilling over the edge. Just as you were about to cum all over his hand, he pulled away, ruining your moment of pleasure in an instant.  _

_ “Wha- what was that for?” Tears brimmed in your eyes as you watched Zeke suck on the fingers that had just been buried deep inside of you, frustrated at your ruined orgasm you had been craving so deeply from all the teasing and edging. _

_ “Bad girls don’t get rewards,” he said while turning away from you to wash his hands in the basin, not an ounce of sympathy in his face. You knew it had been too good to be true when he had coaxed you out of the stall with the false promise of letting you finally get what you needed. _

_ “Hurry and clean yourself up,” Zeke scoffed, eyes scanning you up and down with a look of disdain, “unless you want everyone in this restaurant to know what a desperate whore you are.” _

_ The door slammed shut, leaving you alone to stare at your appearance in the mirror. Your hair was a mess. A thin layer of sweat had built up along your forehead. Your eyes were glossy from the tears that dared to fall out due to the sexual frustration. It was in that moment you decided that you would not give in so easily to Zeke’s antics, and perhaps he needed to be given a taste of his own medicine. _

***

You had denied him all week. No sex. No inappropriate touches. You’d barely given him more than a light kiss on the lips before you’d left for work each morning. The man was deprived and more desperate than he’d ever been before. 

“Carla, Grisha, lovely to see you!” you exclaimed, ushering in the long-awaited guests as they returned the pleasantries. Your voice was dripping with a sweetness that made Zeke feel sick. He’d been dreading this moment since he caught on to the fact that you were going to play his little teasing game of which you were usually the victim, but this time with the tables turned. He knew that you would do all you could to get him to break over this dinner, and no matter how strong his eagerness to fuck you senseless became, he decided would stand his ground until the bitter end.

“Where’s my son then?” Grisha questioned with a hint of amusement in his voice. “We only visit every now and then and when we do he’s trying all he can to hide from us.” 

You entertain Grisha’s comment, knowing that it will grind Zeke’s gears even more; “Well you know what he’s like, a grumpy old man living in a 30-year-old’s body.” 

Your statement receives a laugh from both Carla and Grisha, and Zeke can’t help but roll his eyes at the exchange in the hallway. He hated these scheduled visits anyway, but having you sucking up to his dad and step-mom only made it more aggravating. Rather than moping in the kitchen, he decided he would set up the dining table, acknowledging that it would be far enough away for him to hear the gag-worthy conversation you were encouraging purposely to piss him off.

Whilst setting the cutlery down, Zeke came up with a clever plan. He would seat himself diagonally from you so that you were far enough away to try any attempts of groping him under the table, and if you were brave enough to, it would be likely enough to catch the attention of your guests, which he knew you wouldn’t risk for the sake your own embarrassment. Rather pleased with himself that he now wouldn’t have to go through the entire meal with a hard and throbbing cock, he finally decided he would greet the dreaded guests.

In the living room, you had already poured drinks and were engaging in polite small talk while waiting for Zeke to quit pouting and join you. Despite the lack of any positive emotion on his face as he came into the room, his entrance was received with much delight from Carla and Grisha, who rushed to stand and coddle the already irritated man. 

“We were just being told about your promotion at work, that’s wonderful news,” praised Carla with a gentle tap on his arm. Zeke was tempted to shake her off but decided that causing a scene with his father’s wife would likely prevent him from getting the sweet relief he needed at the end of the night.

“You need to tell us these things! We want to celebrate your successes with you,” Grisha proclaimed, joining in with the doting of Zeke alongside Carla. 

“You know what he’s like,” you add with a smile, “Zeke hates to have his ego stroked. Very modest my fiancé.” 

“Fiancé!?” Grisha and Carla were so overwhelmed with the news that they didn’t stop to think about what you’d said. It was bullshit. Zeke loved nothing more than to have his ego stroked, especially when it came to fucking you senseless. 

_ “Tell me how good my cock feels deep inside your pretty little pussy,” _ was genuine verbatim from Zeke on the night you got engaged, and you notice how he raises his eyebrows in response to your sarcastic comment that went unnoticed to your guests, letting you know that it didn’t for him.

“We can tell you all about it at the dinner table,” Zeke said, trying to usher his father and step-mother out of the room so he could make a start on getting the night over and done with as soon as possible. In the few seconds that it’s just you and your fiancé in the room, you playfully slap his ass with a quiet giggle, just as a reminder that you are going to make his night difficult for him, just as he did with your friends a week ago.

For the first ten minutes at the table, things were going relatively smoothly. Zeke was finishing off the food in the kitchen while you showed off your engagement ring to the soon to be in-laws. You were very much aware of Zeke’s plan to keep your mischievous actions at bay given the fact you were seated as far away as possible from him, but you were one step ahead. 

“Grisha, swap seats with me so you can look through the photos we took on our trip,” you said, grabbing your iPad and handing it to Carla so she could begin scrolling. Without hesitating, Grisha got up and took your seat, and you struggled to hide your excitement of the moment Zeke came into the room to realise what you’d done. A minute later that moment came, and you noticed how Zeke’s grip on the bottle of wine he was holding was tight; so tight you thought it might crack from his grip, but you knew he was making the best attempt to contain his composure.

As he sat down in his seat, he shuffled it slightly away from you in an attempt to create some sort of distance. While Grisha and Carla were still occupied by the photos, you took the opportunity to give his thigh a squeeze. He tried to push it off but that only made you grip harder and move it further up his leg, only centimetres away from his dick. 

“Whereabouts did you take this? It’s beautiful!” Carla asked, turning the iPad towards the two of you, interrupting your inappropriate touches. For once in his life, Zeke was happy to hear Carla say something.

Thankfully for the frustrated (and very horny) man, the questions from Carla and his father kept you too preoccupied to get away with groping him under the table. Although he didn’t miss the way you fidgeted in your own seat, squeezing your thighs every now and again. He knew you were just a needy as him, and your front was beginning to quickly slip.

After a painful hour of conversations surrounding non-stop engagement questions and potential wedding plans, it was finally time for dessert, and hopefully, the soon departure of your guests. Dessert turned out to be as equally painful, as you licked your lips after every spoonful, so seductively it drove Zeke crazy. He found himself tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for Grisha and Carla to finally announce they were going to leave.

And it did come - after Carla asked for another portion of dessert. After Grisha asked Zeke some more questions about his promotion at work. After you showed off your engagement ring to the room one more time. Zeke knew the moment that door closed, he would pounce on you like a dog in heat. 

Finally, they began to collect their things and say their goodbyes. The door closed. The moment where your sweet revenge turned into a massive regret had arrived. 

Zeke dragged you by your arm, the grip reflecting how he’d held that bottle of wine earlier that night. You wouldn’t be surprised if imprints of his fingers would be left there the next day. He pushed you onto the couch, glaring at you with a piercing stare that was although terrifying, soaked your panties straight through. He was going to fuck you so hard you probably wouldn’t be able to walk for a week straight, but you were more than okay with that, seeing as he wasn’t the only one deprived of cumming for the last week.

“Think your little game’s been funny do you huh?” Before you could even respond, Zeke sits beside you on the couch, pulling you onto his lap and bending you over, so your ass was up towards him. A harsh slap echos through the room and you know that a Zeke sized hand print is going to make sitting down hurt for a few days. Zeke repeats this several more times before moving his hand towards where you’re most desperate for attention. 

"This is hardly a punishment for you. You’re dripping wet," he says as he teasingly rubs your cunt through your panties. You can’t help but squirm at his actions and so you receive another slap in response. You whine as his hand meets your sore ass, but you know you’ll receive no sympathy. He was cruel, and even though your teasing towards him at dinner was much deserved, Zeke doesn’t like to play fair; he plays dirty. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @jaegwhore <3


End file.
